


something about an italian banker

by loghainmactir



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Handler AU, all you need to know is eve's replacing konstantin as v's handler, konstantin is mentioned, listen i jus... needed an excuse to write villanelle being straddled by eve ok? thats it. thats all, villanelle is Incredibly Thirsty(tm), will i elaborate on this au? probably not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghainmactir/pseuds/loghainmactir
Summary: she isn’t one to believe in praying to a higher power, but there is not an inch of eve that villanelle wouldn’t— doesn’t— worship.





	something about an italian banker

Villanelle slinks into the hotel room they share, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. The gentle creak of the front door hasn’t alerted Eve in the slightest: she can still hear the sharp _tap tap tap tap tap_ of her fingers on her laptop keyboard echoing down the passageway. 

Eve sits at the small table in the centre of their room, the bright white light of her laptop surrounding her like some holy glow in against all the black. She scowls in concentration as she types: a wry smile tugs at the corners of Villanelle’s mouth. 

The lights of New York twinkle prettily behind Eve. She’s so focused on whatever she’s working on that she doesn’t notice her lurking in the hallway. 

Wry smile turns into sly grin as she reaches off to the right. The light-switch flicks up, and sharp, abrasive light snaps into the room– Eve jumps and groans, cringing and covering her eyes. Villanelle approaches, her hands shoved into the pockets of her striped trousers. 

“There are more polite ways to announce your presence, you know.” Eve scolds. She presses her palms to her straining eyes and rubs hard. 

“I know.” She’s still going when Villanelle saunters behind her— Eve stiffens as she leans over the back of her chair, curls an arm around her neck. A reflex: it’s gone almost as soon as it appears, and she dares to relax when she pushes away the clouds of her hair, buries her face against the crook of her neck. 

“But you are getting too soft, Eve,” She says, voice dropping into a low, mocking rendition of Konstantin. “What if it was some awful, terrible monster coming to eat you, huh? What then? I have to keep you on your toes.” 

Villanelle feels Eve’s hand on the arm wrapped loosely around her. Her breath is warm against cool, flawless skin. She isn’t one to believe in praying to a higher power, but there is not an inch of her that Villanelle wouldn’t— _doesn’t_ — worship. 

She presses a soft kiss to Eve’s neck. “Like I said,” She starts, changing something on her laptop. “There are more polite ways to announce yourself.” 

“Ouch. Are you calling me a monster, Eve?” She can’t help herself. There’s another kiss: and another, and another. They’re slow and deliberate, enough to draw out a faint, shaky sigh. “My feelings are hurt. Crushed.” 

Eve snorts. “Yah-huh. Sure. You’ll live.” 

It’s an effort and a half, but she pries herself away from the distraction that is Eve’s exposed skin to peer at the laptop screen properly. “What are you doing?” 

“Research—“ She takes it as an opportunity to kiss Villanelle’s cheek. “For the _job_ we’re meant to be doing here. You know, Harry Carozza? The banker?” 

Immediately, Villanelle removes herself from Eve’s shoulders and _groans_ like a child being told to do her homework. 

“Hey!” Eve twists around, watches as she flops dramatically onto their bed, back-first, feet still on the ground. “ _You’re_ not about to do it, and I want to make sure we have a back-up plan in case things start going south. I’d like to avoid jail time, thank-you.” 

“You’d like to avoid jail time?” It’s Villanelle’s turn to scoff. She props herself up on her elbows to meet her gaze: Eve has slung her arms over the back of her chair. “Eve Polastri, you are _breaking my heart_. I’ve never gotten caught and I don’t intend on starting now. There is nothing to worry about!” 

“I mean, that’s not entirely true. _I_ caught you.” She pauses. “Technically.” 

A pleased grin spreads across Villanelle’s face— it’s like she can’t believe it, not really. It’s like nothing she’s ever felt before— there’s no boredom, here, nothing out of sync. 

Eve Polastri keeps up with her leaps and bounds, hardly a foot out of place, and it is magnificent. 

”You did.” Villanelle agrees, smitten. “Congratulations.” 

She watches her turn and shut the laptop closed with a quiet _clack_. Eve slips out of the chair, wanders over to her: Villanelle’s eyes are trained on her. She laps up every movement, every little detail: the curls that frame her face, the gentle creases at her eyes. 

Eve comes to a stop at the edge of the bed. Her knees part out of instinct, and Eve slides forward, Villanelle’s chin lifting to meet her gaze. 

“Thank you.” It's then that she climbs onto the bed. She sits on her lap, a knee each side of her waist, straddling her— Villanelle's heart pounds in her chest. She’s so close, and _god_ , if she hasn’t been thinking about her all day. “What have _you_ been up to?” 

It takes an _astounding_ amount of concentration to answer her. 

“You’ll be happy to know that I _was_ following our banker for most of the day.” Villanelle says. “He’s surprisingly active, you know. Walked a whole bunch. I thought I’d lost him a few times.” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“No, I didn’t.” She forces herself up, far too impatient for anything Eve has planned: she kisses her hungrily. She can taste coffee on her lips, pleasant and warm. “But I did what you asked of me, _boss_. Is that good enough?” 

The words drip from her mouth like honey, sweet and tempting. Eve’s brow twitches, and soon enough she’s cupping her jaw with her hands. She wonders what she’s thinking as those curious, dark eyes study her face. 

“Of course. Always. You’re _always_ good enough. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Killing Eve fanfic! I've been thinking about it for a while but to be quite honest I don't feel the need with this show. It's SO good on it's own and I trust the show-writers to give us what we want, so I just... haven't.
> 
> BUT handler!Eve won't leave my mind, so I threw out this because I don't have the time to delve into it properly (and if my theories are correct, that MIGHT be where the show's headed...?). If it gets enough response I might continue a small series of stuff like this!
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed my first ever time writing Villanelle and Eve, this is absolutely self-indulgent, lmao. Feel free to leave comments/criticism/whatever you want!


End file.
